


Long Distance

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dick Pics, Long-Distance, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Texting, Yuuri gives orders, he also shoves several whole chicken nuggets in his mouth outta embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Yuuri frowned a little in confusion as he clicked to open in the image, assuming Viktor had sent it just before he asked about France since there was no other reply. He started to take a sip of his water as he waited for it to load.





	

\\\ Yuuri! //  
\\\ I miss you //  
\\\ I’m so proud of you! getting gold  
 in Skate America! //  
\\\ I’ll see you at the GP! //

       \ Viktor, I miss you too /  
       \ How’s France? /

\\\ image received //

Yuuri frowned a little in confusion as he clicked to open in the image, assuming Viktor had sent it just before he asked about France since there was no other reply. He started to take a sip of his water as he waited for it to load.

As soon as he opened it though, a blush races across his face, Yuuri choking slightly on his water and coughing as he typed a hasty ‘VIKTOR! I’m in public!’, sent it, and quickly swiped out of the messenger as he tried to breathe, Phichit, who was sat across from him in the booth, looking at him with a concerned expression.

“Yuuri? What’s wrong?” He asked leaning forward to try and get a peek at the screen of Yuuri’s phone.

“Nothing! Nothing. Everything’s fine.” Yuuri shocked out, eye’s still a little wide. He put his phone into his pocket and went back to their guilty post event McDonalds, Yuuri trying to stifle his embarrassment by shoving two entire nuggets into his mouth at once.

Phichit continued to try and wheedle what the message was out of him, though Yuuri just kept distracting him. Eventually, the two went back to their hotel to rest, since Yuuri would be flying back to Russia the next afternoon.

As soon as Yuuri was alone in his room, he flopped down onto the bed, min going back to the earlier image Viktor had sent him, cheeks flushing again as he pulled out his phone. It was 5pm now, so it would be about 11pm in France. He knew Viktor would likely be in his room now, as he had to compete the next day.

He opened the messenger to see 10 unread messages from Viktor, feeling a little guilty for leaving him without a reply all day. He clicked on their convo, reading Viktor’s apologies and assurances that he wouldn’t do it again, biting his lip as he went to reply, only to get distracted by the photo.

What Viktor had sent, was a photo of his dick. Looking almost painfully hard, the head purplish. Yuuri let his eyes roam over the familiar slight upward left facing curve of it, the thick vein along the top of the shaft, the large head. Yuuri couldn’t help but lick his lips, a hand going down to palm himself through his jeans.

It felt like forever since he’d been with Viktor, though in reality it had only been a week. Memories of the last time hey had sex flooded Yuuri’s mind and he let out a soft groan.

Sucking Viktor’s cock as he prepped him, until his lover had been a whimpering mess and unable to hold off from spilling into Yuuri’s mouth. He loved watching Viktor come undone because of what he was doing to him.

Yuuri quickly undid the button on his jeans and slipped his hand in, wrapping his fingers round himself as he began to stroke. It felt like he’d not gotten off in a year. He’d been to focussed on the competition to jerk off at all this week. Now it was over though, yuuri felt all the pent up need making itself known.

       \ Viktor, it’s ok /  
       \ I… I like it… /  
       \ I just… /  
       \ you surprised me is all /  
       \ I mean… sending me  
        unsolicited dick pics when I’m  
        with Phichit in McDonalds? /

Yuuri sent, opening the photo again and groaning softly, remembering all the times that perfect cock had been inside him, rubbing so perfectly against his sweet spot as Viktor licked and sucked at his neck in a way that drove Yuuri mad. He wished Viktor was here to do that now, briefly closing his eyes as he tried to imagine the feeling. He was pulled from his fantasy however by the vibrating of his phone, letting him know viktor had replied.

\\\ Yuuri~ //  
\\\ You’re so good to me //  
\\\ I miss you so much //

       \ I miss you too Vitya /

Yuuri bit his lip as he debated sending the next message, but after a short moment, did so anyway.

       \ I wish you were here so I  
        could touch you /

\\\ Ohhh, Yuuri! Are you…? //

       \ Yeh… /

Yuuri’s hand sped up a little on his cock, pulling a keening noise from his throat as he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again it was to see Viktor had sent a stream of emoji’s and he couldn’t help but laugh. His lover really was a little over the top sometimes, but it was incredibly endearing.

Yuuri smirked slightly as he opened the camera, not snapping a photo but instead pressing for a video, not bothering to really focus it on anything, just wanting to tease Viktor a little. He recorded as he stroked himself quickly, the camera picking up the jerky movements as it focussed on his chest, and catching his moans and gasps, playing it up a little, though not much. He sent the video with a soft laugh, before putting the phone to the side and getting a little more comfortable.

He pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips, pulling his erection free of the confines of his jeans, and looking down at himself, biting his lip as he lightly ran his fingers down each side of his cock. He let out a small sigh as he pinched the head, wondering how Viktor touched himself when he was alone.

He glanced back at his phone as it vibrated, reaching over to open the messages and smirking as he saw there was a video reply too.

\\\ !!! //  
\\\ Naughty Yuuri! //  
\\\ video received //

Yuuri tapped to open the video and it pulled up with Viktor flushed face. He turned the volume down low just in case.

“Yuuri! How dare you tease me from all the way over there! Look at what you’ve done to me now.” Came Viktor’s voice over the tinny phone speaker, the camera panning down at the end of his words to show the obvious bulge in Viktor’s leggings. Obviously he’d gotten back from practice not so long ago if he was wearing those. It was a delicious sight though, as Viktor’s hand came into shot, palming himself with a soft groan before cutting off, making Yuuri shudder in response.

\\\ I want to see your cock Yuuri //  
\\\ show me //

Yuuri rushed to switch to the camera, catching a glimpse of his face in the camera as he accidentally flipped it. He bit his lip and decide to snap a photo. His face was as flushed as Viktor’s had been, his glasses a slipped down his nose a little, lips parted and tongue peeking out as he licked them.

He reversed the camera again, his other hand holding his cock away from his body as he snapped a photo. He glanced over it, suddenly able to see what viktor meant when he said Yuuri’s cock was ‘deliciously thick’. While Viktor was longer, Yuuri was thicker, almost straight, the head fairly small in comparison to Viktor’s which just made the shaft look even thicker.

He sent the shot of his face first, before quickly following it up with his cock, breathing slightly heavy from excitement as he waited for the reply.

The next thing he knew, his phone rang out with the ringtone he’d set for Viktor, letting out a soft laugh as how eager his fiance was as he answered it.

“Yuuriiiiiiiii. You look so good. I wish I could taste you.” Viktor purred through the phone, a strong lustful tone in his voice.

“Viktor… ah… talk to me… I’ve missed you saying dirty things to me.” Yuuri said, comfortable enough with Viktor to openly ask for something like that. They’d come a long way since that first encounter in the bath when Yuuri had barely been able to look at Viktor naked.

“Ohh, So bold today. I like it. It makes me want to ravish you” Viktor purred, the audio quality changing as he blatantly put Yuuri on speakerphone so he could be hands free.

“You always want to ravish me.” Yuuri chuckled breathlessly, followed by a short groan as he gripped himself a little harder. He heard a sharp exhale from the other end of the call, smiling as he thought about how easily riled up Viktor was, just a small noise from him was enough to make the other man weak, or so he’d admitted several times before.

“That’s true. Right now though, I want to take you in my mouth and taste that beautiful cock of yours. I want to suck and lick and taste you Yuuri.” Viktor hummed, and it was Yuuri’s turn to suck in a sharp breath, closing his eyes as he thought about Viktor doing just that.

“Would you like me to fuck your mouth Vitya? Make you choke on my cock?” Yuuri said, his voice rougher than usual from lust, and Viktor let out a loud moan, and Yuuri could just picture him, lying on the bed, hips arching up as he stroked himself while imagining just what Yuuri had said.

“I thought I was the one meant to be doing the dirty talk? Not that I’m complaining.... but you’re making it very hard for me to focus enough to do much when you talk like that, zvezda moya” Viktor said, chuckling slightly as Yuuri heard the rustle of sheets, Viktor obviously changing positions slightly.

“I just like hearing your reactions. You sound so good when you’re turned on. I love hearing you moan baby.” Yuuri replied, also putting Viktor on speaker phone at last, and laying the phone beside himself. His now free hand moved down to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm as the other hand continued to pump his cock, thumb slicking precum over the head.

“Oh? Maybe instead of dirty talking each other we should just… ah… listen to the sounds we make a little more?” Viktor suggested, and Yuuri’s brows rose as he thought about it. He nodded, then remembered that Viktor couldn’t see him.

“Yeh… that sounds good… Though I still like hearing how hot and bothered me saying dirty things makes you.” Yuuri sighed, turning his head so it was closer to the phone, making sure that Viktor would hear even the smallest of noises.

Yuuri closed his eyes, focussing on his own pleasure and the sound of Viktor on the other end of the line, those soft gasps and pants, the sound of a bottle cap flicking open. Viktor obviously had lube. Yuuri was momentarily jealous because he’d forgotten to bring any. Then he heard Viktor gasp, a small strained noise forcing it’s way from his throat.

“What are you doing Viktor?” Yuuri asked softly, pinching the tip of his cock lightly and huffing lightly.

“Ah… mmm… fucking myself with two fingers. I’m on my knees.” Viktor mumbled distractedly, Voice sounding a little muffled as though his face was half buried in a pillow.

Yuuri could just picture it, Viktors back curved, knees spread, one hand on his cock as the other plunged his slick fingers into himself, chest and cheek pressed into the bed.

“I bet you look so hot. Ahh… Fuck yourself for me Viktor, nice and quickly.” Yuuri ordered, hearing Viktor groan at that and move rustling of fabric as he obviously did as he was told. “Does it feel good baby? Can you reach your sweet spot in that position?” He asked, licking his lips as he twisted his hand a little with each upward stroke.

“Y-yeh… ohhh… Yuuri… feels so good… ahh!” Viktor’s voice pitched up suddenly, and Yuuri assumed he’d hit his prostate, smirking a little.

“Keep rubbing that spot Vitya, drive yourself mad for me.” Yuuri groaned, toes curling with pleasure as he listened to Viktor fuck himself.

“Oh! Ohh! Yuuri! Ahh, I’m gonna add another finger… ngh… fuck I wish it was your cock in me. I miss your cock Yuuri.” Viktor babbled, voice cracking a little from arousal as he let out another soft moan. Yuuri’s cock pulsed in his grip, panting a little now, the other’s sounds making him feel hot all over. His stomach muscles clenched as he heard Viktor let out a particularly loud noise that suddenly became muffled halfway through, making it obvious Viktor had buried his face in the pillow.

“Hey, don’t muffle your sounds, I want to hear you. I want everyone to heard how thinking of me fucking you makes you feel.” Yuuri growled, hearing Viktor shift again and moan directly into the phone.

“Yuuuuuriiiiiii… when we get back to Russia, you’re going to fuck me senseless, ok?” He heard Viktor pant, and just moaned in reply, his hand on his cock moving quickly, hips giving small jerks with each stroke.

“Mmm… ‘m gonna cum Yuuri… ah… so close… ja konchayu”

“Cum for me Viktor, let me hear you.” Yuuri gasped, the sound of Viktor slipping into Russian making him shudder in delight.

Then he heard Viktor choke on a moan, voice cutting off for a moment. After that came heavy panting, Yuuri biting his lip as he felt his own climax fast approaching.

“Mmmm zvezda moy, are you close?” Viktor asked, voice soundly a little ragged now, a hint of tiredness creeping in and Yuuri momentarily remembered that Viktor still had one day of competition left and felt a little guilty for tiring him out even a little.

But then the thought was gone and he hastily managed to choke out a yes, before his own orgasm hit, Yuuri letting out a grunt as he spurt over his chest and lower belly, a little dribbling down the shaft as he pumped himself through it.

“You sound so good. Mmmm. I wish I could watch you as you cum. Taste you… Ahhh. Only a few more days.” Viktor purred through out, Yuuri clinging to his voice as he let the tail end of his climax wash over him.

He lay there panting lightly for a moment before picking up the phone, making sure there was no cum on his hand as he did, and switching it back off speaker.

“Mmmm, I hadn’t realised how pent up I was all week. Ah, how are you doing? You have the Free Skate tomorrow right? I’ll watch the recording as soon as I get off the plane.” Yuuri promised, hearing Viktor chuckle tiredly.

“Mmm yeh. I’m fine. Just missing you. It’s a little better after that though. Ah… I hate to cum and leave but… it’s almost midnight…”

“Oh! Right, get some sleep Vitya. I’m cheering for you. I love you.” Yuuri hummed, nothing but fondness for the other man filling him up. He always admired how focussed Viktor was when it came to competing. The first time they;d done something like this, Viktor had constantly apologised for having to hang up to sleep, despite Yuuri assuring him that he wasnt going to ever get upset at that. He understood.

“I love you too, I’ll see you in a few days. Say hello to Makkachin when you get back, ok?”

“I will. Goodnight.”

“Night!”

And then the call ended, but a short moment later came the message tone, Yuuri frowning for a second before he realized Viktor had sent him a picture.

It was him sprawled on the bed looking very shagged out, cum glistening on his stomach and his hair a mess, but a content smile on his face as he looked into the camera. He’d obviously propped the phone on the night stand to take the photo.

       \ Make sure to clean yourself  
        up before you sleep /  
       \ If you stick to the sheets  
        and can’t make it to the FS  
        tomorrow I’ll never forgive  
        myself. /

Yuuri teased him, before quickly snapping his own photo and sending it, just taking a wonky picture down his body of his spent cock and the cum on his own belly and chest.

\\\ Oh I’ll sleep VERY well  
 tonight //  
\\\ I love you Yuuri. //  
\\\ Ok really going to bed  
 now //  
\\\ And yes I cleaned up, ;) //

Yuuri chuckled at the response and turned his phone off, placing it on the nightstand so he could go and clean himself up.

Viktor wasn’t the only one who’d sleep well tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa hope you enjoy!
> 
> you can catch me at [thicctor-nikiforov](https://thicctor-nikiforov.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
